wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 5.0.5
Version: 5.0.5.16048, 5.0.5.16057 = Patch 5.0.5 = As of build 16030 the patch version was changed to 5.0.5. There were not apparent dramatic changes as of the Live release build 16048 on September 11, 2012, so likely this version change was in further preparation for the expansion release. Blizzard must have had its hands full, since the launcher screen still showed the Patch 5.0.4 notes and official site was not updated with new patch notes for this patch as of the client release. A hotfix client patch build 16057 was released to Live on September 13 2012. Official patch notes Classes * Many tooltips have been corrected to account for recent class balance adjustments. * Druid ** The 25% speed increase granted by Cat Form should no longer stack with the speed increase of Dash. * Hunter ** All hunter aspects have been removed from the global cooldown, and they again share a 1 second category cooldown * Paladin ** Holy Shock’s base damage has been reduced, and its spellpower coefficient has been increased. * Warlock ** Havoc’s cooldown has been reduced from 45 to 25 seconds. ** The missile effect of Chaos Wave should no longer display erratically when cast on a moving target. Bug Fixes * Well of Eternity ** The spell graphic for Arcane Bomb during the Queen Azshara encounter has been reduced to a reasonable size. * Ulduar ** The Silence and Pacify effects from Conservator's Grip are now removed from players once they step within the appropriate area radius of a Healthy Spore mushroom. * Dragon Soul ** Player pets should no longer experience pathing issues when attacking Deathwing's Arm Tentacles. ** Congealing Bloods now move at slower base speed. * Master Looters can again assign loot to players in other groups within a raid. * The Refer-A-Friend Summon should again function as expected. * Worgen players on pre-Cataclysm accounts should be able to accept and complete all Gilneas quests. * Players should again be able to teleport out of the Firelands Hatchery in Hyjal if they have completed Aessina's Miracle. * Players should be able to use the new Fishing spell where appropriate. * Crossing coalesced zone boundaries should not duplicate profession recipes. * Players should no longer inappropriately receive the "Requires master riding skill" or "Requires artisan riding skill" errors when attempting to mount certain mounts. * Items in the Auction House UI should no longer display in reverse order when sorted. * The PvP node capture bar should be back in expected locations such as Wintergrasp, Tol Barad and Venture Bay. * Players should no longer be placed into battlegrounds that they have downvoted while queueing for a Random battleground. * Flying over Wintergrasp when no battle is active should no longer cause a forced dismount. * Accepting a quest that flags you for PvP combat should no longer prevent you from accepting further quests. * Resolved a Mac issue related to CPU usage. * As he deserves, Crithto should now be attackable by both Alliance and Horde players. References See also * 64-bit client * * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria External links ;Official patch notes Kaivax, Sep 11, 2012 10:00 AM PDT}} ;Known issues ;News 5.0.5